bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Phantasm Lico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860006 |no = 8196 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 240 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 56, 60, 66, 68, 74, 76 |normal_distribute = 50, 20, 10, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76 |bb_distribute = 20, 12, 12, 10, 10, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 78 |sbb_distribute = 21, 12, 12, 9, 9, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = When Lico started her battle against the gods, she was only doing it for fun, and for the opportunity to enjoy an all-out battle against strong opponents. The Battle Maidens' strength and power had attracted and excited her. One day, she decided she would challenge them and thoroughly enjoy fighting alongside them. When they were defeated by the gods, Lico felt fear for the first time. Not fear for herself, but fear that her comrades would not survive the battle. Hiding her true feelings from them, Lico deserted the rest of the Battle Maidens to seek out the forbidden item that would unleash her true powers... |summon = Nothing bores me more than a bad battle. I hope you'll be able to entertain me. |fusion = Don't stop... Not until the dark powers consume me completely... Ahaha! |evolution = My strength has grown it seems... But would it be enough for me to enjoy the battlefield? | hp_base = 4251 |atk_base = 1619 |def_base = 1075 |rec_base = 1229 | hp_lord = 6073 |atk_lord = 2313 |def_lord = 1536 |rec_lord = 1755 | hp_anima = 6815 |rec_anima = 1557 |atk_breaker = 2511 |def_breaker = 1338 |def_guardian = 1734 |rec_guardian = 1656 |def_oracle = 1437 |rec_oracle = 2052 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Dark's Almighty Power |lsdescription = 75% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP of Dark Types & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Fills 3 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Lethal Crash |bbdescription = 11 combo Dark attack on single foe, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 44 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = Blighted Seal: Damnation |sbbdescription = 12 combo Dark attack on single foe, fills own BB gauge to max, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost & 300% attack multiplier |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 48 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |evofrom = 860005 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Lico4 }}